She Doesn't Know You
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: "You look different." "So do you." She stared at him for a moment, taking in his changed appearance. His hair was shorter, his ears held no earrings, his hands were naked, and his boots were replaced with some fancy black shoes. Suddenly, there was a large squeal. "John!" Now all she saw was a red-head with a diamond ring on her finger. Bender/Allison Brian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My very first Breakfast Club story. I absolutely hate Claire and Andy. Claire acted like such a bitch in the movie and I hate the way Andy had treated Bender. I also hate the Bender/Claire and Andy/Allison pairing, its so cliche and Allison didn't have to change, just get a guy! Especially someone who had taped up a poor kid's butt just to impress his dad. **

**So anyway, this is a future fic. 10 years into the future. And since the movie never said the exact ages, I'm just gonna guess.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Breakfast Club, unless you count the dvd. It belongs to the late and great John Hughes.**_

* * *

_June 17th, 1994. 7:39 AM. Apartment building B of 'Marvine's Plaza Apartments', room 795.  
_

* * *

The scratching and meowing at her door is what woke her up. Allison yawned and moved the blankets off of her, sitting up while doing so. She set her naked feet on the warm carpet and stood up. She stepped over various things while on the way to the door.

When she finally got to the door, she opened it and laughed slightly when she felt the claws on her legs. "Alright, alright, what do you want?" She picked him up and held him carefully to her chest.

She left the room and walked down the small hallway, into her kitchen. She set the black cat on the kitchen counter and sifted through one of the cabinets. Finally, she pulled out a can of cat food and grabbed a small bowl, opening the can and pouring it into the bowl. She set the bowl down in front of the cat and watched him eat, running her pale fingers through his black as night fur.

"You're my best friend Bryce."

"I thought _I _was your best friend."

Allison smiled as she saw a certain blonde walk out of his room, his hair disheveled, his white t-shirt and boxers wrinkled, his glasses a little crooked on his nose.

"You're a close second Brian."

What? You didn't _really_ think it was Andy, do you? Allison hasn't seen him in nine years, after the break-up. They had made it only 1 year as a couple after that fateful Saturday detention, before she ended it. Apparently, Andy had only liked her when she had changed her clothes and makeup, and had only stayed with her because he felt guilty about it.

That was when the Breakfast Club was going downhill. Claire apparently was afraid that Allison was going to steal John away from her, and so she started acting like a total stuck-up bitch to her, causing Brian to stand up to the red-head. Bender was stuck with choosing sides, and he eventually chose his 'Cherry', but he still made sure to be at least social with the other two.

Now Allison Reynolds is 26 years old, lives in New York in a middle class apartment, with Brian Johnson as her roommate and, close second to Bryce, best friend, only able to afford this apartment with selling her art and working at the local coffee house (with the help of Brian's part-time job while he was at University).

Anyway, back to the present.

Brian walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, pouring himself and Allison a cup. "Shouldn't you be at school?" She said, taking a sip of her juice. He sent her a goofy smile and raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Day off."

"Me too."

Allison nodded and watched as her roommate rubbed Bryce behind the ear, a smirk made its way on her face when she heard the cat purr.

"I'm gonna go down to the lobby and check the mail, okay?" Brain nodded and Allison quietly left the apartment.

* * *

While in the elevator, Allison got odd stares from the people inside. Most likely they were giving her stares for her attire, which was only plaid pajama shorts and a black flannel shirt that was too big for her. Her hair is shorter now, more of a light brown, and out of her eyes. She had chosen a few years ago to not wear any makeup any more, deciding it just wasn't worth it.

She felt a small tug on the hem of her shirt and she looked down. A little girl, possibly 7 or 8, with black, curly hair that was tied into pigtails, smiled up at her. "Hi. You have pretty hair."

Allison smiled back, "So do you." The little girl giggled, "What's your name?"

"Allison."

"My name is Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Taylor."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Allison gave the girl a little wave and walked out, stepping into the main lobby.

She walked all the way to the front desk and rang the bell over and over before she felt a hand on top of hers.

She looked up to see Greg, the manager, a man in his late 40's, his hair line thinning, and his beard a smoky gray. "Yes Allison?"

She smirked and rested her elbows on the counter, "Do I have any mail?" Greg sighed tiredly and nodded before heading into the back room, where all the mail was separated and stored. Greg was a generally nice guy, but he was always stressed with work and taking care of his mom.

After a few minutes of tapping her gnarled, chewed off, nails on the counter, Greg came back with a stack of envelopes laying on top of a box. A _big_ box. A big rectangular box that Allison was very curious about. For a moment she wondered what was in it, but she brushed it off quickly.

"Thanks Greg." She took all of the mail, including the box, and stumbled over to the elevator.

* * *

"What's _that_?"

Allison kicked the apartment door closed and walked into the living room and set everything on the coffee table. She looked at Brian and saw that his gaze was now on the big box that she had to lug all the way to their apartment. The string that he held to play with Bryce was now being clawed at by the cat.

"I have _no_ idea."

"Well... let's open it!"

"Not yet, I need to check every other mail you know."

Brian huffed and sat down next to her on the couch. Allison sifted through the mail, "Bills, bills, bills, bills, even more bills... and two silver envelopes."

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and grabbed the envelope that had his name on it. Allison stared at her envelope before grabbing the switchblade off the coffee table, the switchblade that she had stolen from Bender, and cut the envelope open.

She raised an eyebrow before pulling out the pink letter,

You_ are invited to the wedding of:_

_Claire Marie Standish and John_ _Edward Bender_

_December 24th, 1994._

_Shermer, Chicago._

_R.S.V.P.  
_  
Claire had written something under it,

_PS: I need you to fly out as soon as possible, your ticket should be in the envelope. You're one of my bridesmaids (John talked me into it) so I already sent you the dress._

Allison looked closely at the letter and noticed some other markings seeped through the paper, she quickly flipped it over,

_You are one lucky person Klepto. I had to argue with Claire over and over again to invite you and Big Bri._

_Please come, most of the guests are Claire's friends and family. I need you here._

_PS: __Sorry about the dress._

Bender wrote it.

Suddenly Allison was even more curious about, what she knew, the dress in that box.

She lifted herself off of the couch and picked up the box. Using the knife, she slit the tape apart and the flaps opened.

She peered inside.

_Oh. Hell. No._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I do NOT take hate comments about this pairing or my story, I WILL delete it and/or report you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the three followers, though I wouldn't mind a few comments to help keep me going on with the story. Oh and thank you Guest for reviewing, I hope you like this one.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Breakfast Club unfortunately. John Hughes owns it, may he rest in peace.  
**_

* * *

It was _pink_.

A bright pink, frilly dress that is definately _not_ Allison Reynolds. She was already thinking about not going to the wedding, there was _no way_ that she was walking down the aisle in _that_.

Allison was actually surprised, she had thought that Bender would've left the red-head by now, instead he was marrying her. In just a few months. And they wanted her _and_ Brian there.

Well, _John_ did anyway.

Allison wasn't too sure about Claire.

"So... are we going or not?"

She looked up at the blonde and thought for a moment, she couldn't just let Brian go alone, _he was still too innocent to go alone_, despite him being 25. She remembered what Bender had wrote, he had said _please_. As far as Allison could tell, John Bender had never, _ever_, used the word please.

She just gave him a shrug, "I guess."

* * *

_June 20th, 1994. 12:17 P.M. Shermer Airport  
_

* * *

The plane ride was, _horrifying_. First class was nothing like the stories that Allison had heard. In fact, it was probably worse than what a regular seat on the plane would have been. Allison's back was aching from the rude kid who kept kicking the back of her seat. She could only guess that the kid played soccer because he kicked _hard_.

She was absolutely exhausted, she couldn't get any sleep on that stupid plane because the stewardess kept on coming by and asking her if she needed anything.

"Ow." She said as she felt a sharp pain in her back, she turned around and saw Brian getting ready to poke her again. Allison sent him a glare and he smiled.

"Your luggage mad'am." He gestured to her suitcase and bag, that was sliding on that moving machine that Allison had never knew the name of. She rolled her eyes and picked up her bags, wincing at the pain in her back.

"Let's just go already. I'm _exausted_."

* * *

There was a limo outside waiting for them.

A _limo_.

The driver held up a sign with their names on it.

"Cool!" Brian exclaimed.

Allison's mouth hung open, sure she had expected a taxi, but a _limo_?

Must be Bender's idea. Claire would _never_ do this, especially to people who aren't even her friends anymore.

"Just get in." the driver said.

_Rude_, Allison thought as she climbed inside.

To the hotel they go.

* * *

Her hotel room was okay.

It most certainly wasn't big, but she was fine with that.

Allison threw her bags on the bed and then threw herself on the bed, ready to go to sleep.

Just as she was dozing off, a knock came at her door. She groaned and got off the bed, walking over to the door.

When she opened her door, she saw Brian, and in his arms, was Bryce.

"This belongs to you?" He said playfully.

"How did he get here?" She asked, taking the 3-legged cat carefully in her arms. "He climbed into my suitcase while we were packing. At least, that's what I think is what happened. All I know is, that when I opened my suitcase, there he was."

Allison nodded and set the black cat on her bed. "Thanks Brian. Now, get out." She teased.

Brian mocked her but putting on a hurt face, but then he smiled and waved, leaving the room.

Allison sighed and pushed the suitcase off her bed before curling up on the bed. She felt the cat move up to her chest and lay there. Allison smiled and hugged the cat closer to her.

She fell asleep right there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll work on it. We'll see Bender in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank to those who have reviewed and who currently like this story. I am very glad to know that I am not the only Bender/Allison shipper out there. Thank you for your support. I hope you like this one.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Breakfast Club. If I did, Claire and Andy would've ended up in a deep hole somewhere and Bender, Allison, and Brian would've lived happily ever after. Sigh, if only. :)_**

* * *

_June 20th, 1994. 3:48 P.M._

_Madison __S__hepard Hotel,_

_Room 309._

* * *

When Allison woke up, it was to the sharp claws digging into her stomach. She took in a sharp breath and her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up, causing Bryce to jump off her with an irritated "meow". She gave the cat a small, playful, glare. "Ow." She mocked.

After a few more seconds of glaring at her cat, Allison finally smiled and picked him up carefully, cradling him to her chest.

"Meow!" Bryce placed his front two paws on his owner's face, on on her nose, the other on her cheek. Allison stroked the cat softly, her hand leading all the way to his tail, she tugged on it playfully, causing the black cat's sharp claws to appear again.

"Ow! Stop that." She set her cat down on the carpeted floor, watching him stretch, before climbing off the bed and stretching too. When she heard some bones pop, Allison walked all the way into her bathroom.

There was nothing really special about the bathroom, the walls were white, there was a small, walk-in shower, the toilet looked like... well, a toilet, and the sink was shiny, having been freshly cleaned, and it was attached to the wall. Above the sink, was a mirror. A plain, oval shaped mirror.

Allison felt a bit uncomfortable, since she was not yet used to it, and she quickly used the bathroom before leaving.

She walked back to the bed and picked up her suitcase, throwing it on the bed. Just as she was about to start unpacking, she heard her door open. She turned her head, only to see Brian standing there.

"I grabbed the spare key before I left you, hope you don't mind." He said as he flopped down on the bed. Allison shook her head and opened her suitcase. She quickly dumped everything out on her bed, clothes flying everywhere (one of her socks landing on Brian's nose).

"I don't mind. You unpacked yet?"

Brian shook his head, "No, I figured that you and I could go and 'explore' this place. Packing can wait."

Allison nodded, "Let me go change first." She grabbed a random bundle of clothes and stepped inside her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When she came out, Allison was dressed in a gray tank-top, her favorite jean short cut-offs (smudged with paint), multi-colored socks, and the combat boots that she had gotten from a thrift store about a year ago. Brian playfully whistled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Johnson." She picked up her _"Mary Poppins"_ bag and slung it over her shoulder. She reached over and grabbed Brian's hand, pulling off the bed forcefully. She gave a small laugh when he landed on the floor, face-first.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?" Brian picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. He looked down at her and smirked, Brian had grown _much_ taller since that day in detention. He was now a foot taller than Allison, pissing her off just a little.

"Ready to go?"

Brian nodded and led the way out the door, Allison followed him out, grabbing her key and picking up Bryce on the way.

* * *

**_The hotel, was_ HUGE.**

Allison looked around with wide eyes. _It_'s _f__ancy too._

Marble pillars led up to the glass roof, showing a sunny, cloudless, sky, making Allison shield her eyes from the rays. The floors were a glossy dark yellow, and the walls were a _bright_ _blue_.

_It's ugly_ too.

Brian tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey."

"Mmmm?"

"You comin'"

Allison shook her head and held Bryce closer to her chest. They walked through the halls, maneuvering around the crowd of people. She tried to avoid the eyes of the many people, who looked at her strangely. (Probably because of her clothes. It was, after-all, a _very_ fancy hotel.)

"Hey,"

Allison looked up.

"You wanna go check out the gift shop?"

She shook her head and followed Brian into the so called 'gift shop'.

_It didn't look like a gift shop. More like a__ mall._ It even had escalators!

* * *

Somewhere along the way, she lost Brian. One moment, Allison was looking at the art supplies that were _way_ too expensive, and the next, the nerd vanished.

She looked practically everywhere, but she still couldn't find him.

Now she was on the second floor, with Bryce trying to claw his way out of her arms (he did _not_ like the way up).

She walked through aisles after aisles that were stocked with different kinds of perfumes. She could almost faint with all of the combined smells.

When she finally turned a corner, she saw, and heard, a tall blonde laughing with another tall man, with short brown hair.

The guy's back was turned to her, so Allison could only see Brian's face, he quickly caught her eye.

"Hey! Alli, come here!"

Allison glanced around quickly before walking cautiously up to the two.

"Look who I found, good old Bender!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old, Neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie!"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice, _that can't be Bender_.

But when the guy turned around to face her, Allison was, indeed, looking into the face of John Bender.

"Hey Klepto. What's up?"

Despite his face and voice, Allison could _swear_ that it wasn't him.

His hair was shorter, and it looked like it was styled to look more proper and upper-class like. His trench coat, denim jacket, ripped jeans, flannel shirt, and boots were all gone. His leather gloves were gone. Even his ear-ring was gone.

He was now wearing a suit jacket, the shirt he wore was buttoned up and was tucked into his khaki pants. His shoes were tennis shoes, and in all honesty, _he looks like a complete douche_.

And yet, Allison just knew that it was still John Bender, the criminal. His eyes still held that mischievous glint, his stance looked the same way it did in detention, and he still held the same smirk on his face.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

Bender chuckled for a moment. "Well, I'm gonna get married soon, so.."

"Right."

Brian popped his head between the two, "Well, I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Let me take Bryce, he looks like he's gonna jump out the window."

Allison looked down at her cat and nodded, she handed him to Brian and watched as he left.

The nerd left her to stand alone with the _'new' _John Bender.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Bender finally enters the story. I'm really sorry that this took so long, 8th grade is getting harder and harder each day. Hope you like this one, bye. **


End file.
